The Darkest Proposal
by TheLastYukami
Summary: It's not easy being the Night Hunter. Constant evenings slaying creatures, obligations to serve within the Institute, punishing those who seem more dark of heart than the monsters you kill, dissuading one male intent on using your name and body as a wallet and sex toy. But that is what Shauna Vayne puts up with. At least, until she triggers the true darkness of man. Non-con Comm.
1. Chapter 1

"...So I'm sitting there on my ass in the Rift, equally as stuck as Shen, when we see Diana suddenly rush Leona and start smacking lips," Vi continued. Caitlyn sat beside her reading the newspaper while throwing some varying looks to her from listening to her story. "The crazier part of it was Leona was getting back into it! Like, I start seeing some serious tongue!"

"Well, at least they're more open about their relationship now. I just wonder what brought Leona around to accept the Moon Priestess." Caitlyn returned, raising her cup to her lips. Vi grabbed her own energy drink and took a quick sip, returning it to the surface of their table as fast as she picked it off.

"I think is more of the other way around, cupcake," Vi returned. "Cause I have been hearing about how Leona, since she started accepting that moon and sun together thing with her new armor, was begging for Diana to accept her."

"Really?"

"And of course, Miss mood and night, being the stickler she is, denied at first. I remember seeing Leona apologizing and asking over and over to take her back. I just want to know why out of the blue she ran up on Leo and started smacking lips." Vi questioned.

"Whatever the case may be, you two shouldn't intrude on their personal relationship unless admitted," Vayne called from her book and black coffee. "I don't think you'd appreciate their gossiping of your endeavors if the situation was reversed."

Caitlyn was the only one to realize the fault, having blushed deeply and hummed about the place trade. "I-I guess that's true." she returned.

"Nah, I wouldn't mind people talking about it," Vi answered confidently. "They can guess all they want, but they won't know what I do to cupcake at night unless they saw it, and I ain't no exhibitionist."

Vayne looked up to the smirking pinkette with an amused grin. "You could have fooled me last summer when we were at that pool party." she retorted. Vi and Caitlyn's eyes shot open fast as they looked to the Night Hunter in shock, Caitlyn turning red as a tomato and Vi's cheeks becoming rosy quickly. She quickly recovered her shock, looking away from the markswoman who chuckled lowly at the shamed expressions they held for a moment.

"I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about..." Vi lied. Vayne's smile stretched wider as she lowered her book and leaned forward.

"Really? Cause if I remember correctly, the special number was...fourteen?" she teased. Vi coughed loudly as she felt infinitely more uncomfortable in her seat. Caitlyn buried her face into her hands to hide her shame.

"You said no one could hear me back there…!" Caitlyn whispered loudly. Vayne chuckled at the reactions from the two.

"Trust me, you were more than safe. The only reason why I discovered you two was because that spot was near the rocks where I could get the most shade. That and I can hear heavy breathing pretty clear when I expect to be hearing rushing water and people screaming in laughter." she added. The two let out a sigh of relief, their faces returning to a milder color of red in knowing they weren't the highlight of the party.

"Please don't scare me like that, Shauna. It's bad enough with her being so..." Caitlyn pleaded.

"Good?" Vi added with a teasing smile.

"Active." Vayne corrected.

"Thank you. Yes." Caitlyn confirmed. Vi leaned back in her chair.

"I like it when you call me sweet momma..." she hummed in a sing-song tone quietly enough for just Caitlyn to hear. Vayne picked up on the words, however, and chose to ignore her desire to laugh at the reaction from the fellow markswoman. "Also, if you know the 'special number' you must have been there for a bit of time. Do I detect a little bit of adventurous in our monster hunter?"

"Wouldn't that be fun for you. However, I have a different palette than you would assume," Vayne returned, raising her book back to her vision.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Caitlyn asked.

"Wouldn't you two like to know?" Vayne concluded.

"You're no fun...Speaking of which, I have been seeing a few reports from you against summoners recently. Two, in particular, were pretty intense." Caitlyn asked. "Care to explain those?"

Vayne's playful attitude vanished, a sigh escaping her lips as she took another sip of her coffee. "Which ones?"

"There was one with a Piltover summoner and another with a Noxian summoner. Both, if I am correct, were in your matches with competing carries. I think the Noxian had Draven and the other was with Sarah,"

"Then let me clear the air. The Noxian summoner was heavily unsportsmanlike having gloated and taunted both my team and his own throughout the match. I could even see Draven a little annoyed that his spotlight was being captured by someone else," Vayne began. "I didn't want to hear his gloating, and neither did my summoner. So after we defeated them and made the Executioner call him to shame, I put in a report of him and found that his close friend happened to be trading victories with him to further their climb through the divisions."

"Win-trading? I thought the open skirmishes were designed to prevent known summoners from doing that," Vi asked.

"They are, but the higher up the ladder the more likely summoners see each other together or against. It just so happened they modified the summoning runes to put them against each other consistently." Vayne continued. "Finding this out, my report went from unsportsmanlike to outright tampering and cheating. The Noxian summoner, can't remember his name, was immediately suspended indefinitely and was even called out by Swain himself."

"Daaaaaaamn...That must have been funny." Vi stated. "And what about that Piltie? Let me know if there is a cheater there, and I'll put my glove so far up their ass, they will be eating hextech charges for breakfast."

"Then I suggest you get another pair, because this one was worse than the Noxian," Vayne explained. "You remember that game, Caitlyn, where I told you the Ezreal kept running into me to die?"

"Yes?" Caitlyn replied.

"That was the fifteenth game the summoner did that, and the fourth time with Ezreal. Evidently, he paid off some of the marksman champions to willingly throw themselves into losses so that he and his current lover could climb as well."

"All that for what? Sex and ranking?" Vi asked.

"Quite. I only found out about it by realizing my mid lane Nami couldn't fight scuttle crab without dying."

"That's...actually pathetic." Caitlyn mused, cocking a brow in reaction.

"What was pathetic was his attempt to woo her back after she dumped him for getting found out. That was the one time I actually enjoyed seeing someone like him on their knees. Even brought a laugh to my lips."

"You reported him too?" Vi asked. "Wish you told me before you did. I hate finding scumbags like that with our faction on their names. Makes us look like shit."

"You weren't there, but Kayle was," Vayne added. Caitlyn and Vi widened their eyes. "And she was quick to handle the situation."

"Well...shit. Now I just feel bad for thinking of hurting him. Kayle does it worse." Vi sat back.

"At least he has been dealt with. One less of the rabble amongst the good will keep the tree from spoiling completely." Caitlyn finished. "Although, I will be finding more information about that one, since his affiliation is within my jurisdiction, and I am not fond of prostitution and fraud."

"Do what you want, Sheriff. I have already done my part. I only hold contempt that those two were high tier summoners, one in Diamond and another in Masters. However, I have done my part-"

"Good afternoon, Sheriff Caitlyn and Deputy Vi. You're both looking exceptional as usual" a male called, his tone smooth like silk. Caitlyn and Vi turned to the source, their scowls etching their features strongly as a familiar Demacian face approached their table within the corner of the cafeteria. His short golden hair and baby blue irises locking onto them in a manner similar to a nobleman to a worker.

"Summoner Armstrong," The Sheriff tilted her hat and hummed, while Vi casually saluted him with two fingers. Their experience with his personality that of numerous catcalls and a few times where he attempted more physical admiration. Caitlyn shooed him away. Vi nearly threw him away.

William didn't care for their impassive greetings, as his focus was more to the marksman calmly sipping her coffee on the opposite end of the table and locked into her book. He brushed his blond hair back slightly before moving to Vayne's side, taking the seat beside her and clearing his throat. "If it isn't the Night Goddess incarnate herself. I must get you some better glasses, you must have not seen me walk up, Shauna."

Vayne made no reply, merely turning the page. William hummed. "I must inquire, Shauna. Have you finally come to understand how beneficial my proposition for our relationship would be to you? Our families could easily triple our wealth should you agree."

Still, Vayne made no contact with the male, her attention never turning from her book and coffee. William scoffed, realizing that the marksman would continue her behavior of ignoring him unless he addressed how she chose to be addressed. Vi and Caitlyn watched on in both amusement and curiosity at how the night hunter so easily disregarded the pressing Demacian nobility. "Must you act so distasteful? I am trying to have a conversation with you," William spoke up, annoyance in his tone. Still, Vayne made no regard to him. He sighed in irritation. "...Vayne."

Finally, Vayne hummed in response. "Armstrong," she replied, still looking to her book instead of him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I wish to have an answer to my proposition," he ordered.

"It is the same as it was, and as it will be. I am uninterested in lining your pockets and catering your desires," she answered simply. The male huffed.

"You of all people can see the things the Armstrongs of Demacia are capable of, and we merely request the House of Vayne to establish an heir to properly level our voice in the king's court. Not to mention our face amidst the summoners and champions will hold supreme to all." William retorted. Caitlyn and Vi looked to each other briefly, realizing that he didn't deny the words of the marksman. "And I can confirm we will have nothing but the best for your care."

"My care is to rid this world of the darkness and the things lurking within seeking to destroy it. Your care is merely a dollhouse where I play dress up for your fantasy." Vayne shot back, now glaring at the Demacian summoner. "So as I said before, I will say again and again in the future, no."

William brushed his gold locks back, exhaling smoothly as he sat down beside the Night Hunter and moved her coffee away. Vayne's brow furrowed that her drink was moved. "Come now, Shauna. You should know that those...monstrosities...are better handled by professional men with the most advanced equipment. Our engagement would put the blades and rifles of Armstrong's highest quality with the fabled anti-magic runes and scribes of the House of Vayne."

"And put me under the thumb of some man-child with too much of daddy's money." Vayne shot back. Vi didn't hold her crack of laughter. William felt his anger pang.

"Is that any way to speak to the man that will be your future husband?" he spoke, his tone darker as if to threaten her.

"At this moment, you're not much in terms of a man, but more of a spoiled child crying to mommy about not getting candy," Vayne shot back, a smirk stretching on her face in a victory of her insult. "And mommy doesn't care for you right now, so please leave and play with your other toys."

Caitlyn made an amused and sassy hum, while Vi exclaimed with her mouth open. William growled, his patience finally closing to the Night Hunter's open rejection and berates to him. "Such insolence! Was this care you speak of any use when your parents were being slaughtered? Had your mother taken to my father's proposal, she would be alive. Instead, she took that street rat, Samuel, in the offer and spawned you."

Now it was Vayne's turn to grow angry, her parent's murder always being a dangerous conversation with her. Vi and Caitlyn looked to each other in caution, before picking up their respective drinks and sliding back from their chairs in anticipation of what was going to happen. "Speak of my families deaths again, and you will see what my 'care' can do, Armstrong," she warned.

"I wonder, Shauna. If you wise up and accept my offer, will your skill as a hunter match your attitude alone? Or perhaps your family held some secrets about how 'adventurous' madam Vayne was-"

"Say another word." Vayne spat, nearly ripping her shades off her face and glaring bloody murder into the male's eyes. William's eyes gleaned from the threatening stare from her. "Say anything else of my mother or father and you will meet this table and floor with a bloody nose."

There was a brief pause, more of William analyzing the threat than of anyone awaiting his motion. "...Must you resort to such violence? I am merely sharing a genuine conversation on perspectives, Shauna." he reasoned. He raised his hand up to her and placed it tenderly to her shoulder. "What say you and I exchange proper terms over some coffee at another-"

William's words shut quick as he watched the line of his sight quickly turn upside down. He hadn't noticed his body move backward until a stinging pain erupted from his nostril from the impact of Vayne's fist. In speeds faster than he could react, he felt his head slam into the metal table top before the surface flipped over on him, meeting him as he was dropped to the floor. The thrumming pain didn't strike his head until his mind caught up to the reality, his eyes opening to see the floor and his ears filling with mocking laughter of the numerous souls around him.

Vi was probably the loudest in terms of laughter, holding her energy drink she quickly grabbed from the table before Vayne put the summoner through it while pointing down at the Demacian. Caitlyn, who likewise grabbed her coffee before the table was upturned, stifled her own giggle of amusement. William sat up from his spot, his head dazed from the impact, before getting to his knees.

"H-HOW DARE YOU?! YOU ST-STRUCK A SUMMONER! A NOBLE FAMILY MEMBER OF DEMACIA!" William roared, covering his bleeding nose with one hand while pointing at the still seething marksman standing above him. "I WILL HAVE JARVAN EXPELL YOU FROM NOBILITY! YOU WILL BE REMOVED-"

Once again his words were shut, another strong fist crashed into his head. He snapped to the side and groaned, now covering his nose and eye from the pain of being punched. Vayne gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to meet her eyes.

"Do it. Run and tell of how I rewarded your shaming of my family with a fist to your nose and eye. Tell of how I shut your attitude up and made you look like a fool in front of dozens. But make sure you get it right. When I say shut up, shut up. When I say leave, run away from me. When I tell you to leave me alone, forget my existence. And when I say no more than once, expect another no from the end of my crossbow." she hissed, tossing the male away from her face and back to the floor. "Now get out of my sight before I stop feeling generous."

William clenched his teeth and glared on at the marksman, crawling to his feet with his left hand on his head and his right clenched hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He looked around to find numerous amused eyes and snickers directed at him, his anger boiling over with how his predicament was. "I hope you're satisfied with your little outburst, Shauna Vayne. It will reward you in kind soon enough..." he spat, moving away from the table and past the many gazes. As the male stormed from the cafeteria, Caitlyn and Vi stood from their seats, the Enforcer finishing her drink while the Sheriff sat her cup down on an alternate table.

"Well...I can say as a police officer that your actions were warranted from provocation," Caitlyn spoke, more pleased with seeing someone shut the pompous male up than anything else. "While I'd have to hold you accountable for assaulting him, this isn't my jurisdiction."

"Also that was badass," Vi added.

"At least you two got to save your beverages," Vayne returned, looking down to her spilled coffee and sighing.

"He did seem awfully interested in your cooperation to his 'offer'" Caitlyn contemplated. "Has this been continuous?"

Vayne sighed, knowing that explaining it simply would only make them agree to the male instead of her. It wouldn't be the first time. "In Demacia, noble houses are settled in birthright and war skill, and houses can mingle and expand up the ladder through negotiation, partnership, and marriage," she explained. "The House of Armstrong is a blacksmithing and armory prestige, while the House of Vayne _was_ anti-magecraft. My father was heavily skilled, working under the stonesmith Durand."

"The guy who made Galio?" Vi asked. The two saw Vayne take a seat at the adjacent table, and joined her across the surface.

"Correct. It was that apprenticeship that my father erected discovery of silver bolt capabilities and that apprenticeship that put us above the Armstrongs. Needless to say, legacy between our families have been shaky, some cases being their attempts to overplay our trade, others being mergers. Ultimately, it's been an ongoing deal to join the two or eliminate one. At least to them."

"And what is your position?" Caitlyn asked.

"As the heir and sole member of the Vayne bloodline, I have complete say in what our trade participates in. And I will tell you now, I have no interest in the state of affairs with other houses," she answered. "William, on the other hand, is adamant to convincing me otherwise. I cannot tell you how many gifts he has sent me to woo my interests."

"Dunno sounds like a sweet deal. Double the cash, better equipment, and not to care about fighting and living each night from hunting." Vi offered.

"Not worth selling my body and dignity to his whims," Vayne retorted.

"Sounds fair. Hey, what is the plan for the Lunar Festival this year? I heard you and the Winter's Claw leader were the highlights this year." Caitlyn asked. Vayne sighed, having wanted no part in the event but being randomly selected for it. While she couldn't complain the outfit was decent, she'd rather be enjoying the evenings with her books and some tea. Hells, maybe fancy someone to join her for once or even partake of someone else's hospitality.

"Oh yeah! I remember the last time I was part of it they gave me some sick gauntlets! And that outfit was cool too. Little tight on the legs, but cool." Vi commented. Vayne pulled out a handkerchief and took off her shades, noticing some spots of liquid on it.

"From what I have been told, the festivities are split between us two. Sejuani will be the more emphasized one, while I provide the balance of dance. After the main hours of us performing, she is going to have her overgrown pig give rides for children while adults practice ceremonial music instruments," Vayne explained, wiping some of the coffee that collected on her shades from dropping William. "I will be leading the dancers of the parade, while afterward giving lessons to people on the performance and on skills as a marksman."

"Sounds like fun. I hope you enjoy yourself, love." Caitlyn returned, standing from her seat. "Well, I must be off. This one here loves to find a certain sibling of hers for an excuse to leave paperwork to me, so I have to finish before the end of the night."

Vi turned to Caitlyn with a faux appalled expression. "I do not! I need to keep an eye on her!, just like you told me to!"

"If keeping an eye on her means you and she play videogames day in and day out, then I suppose you are doing that job correctly," Caitlyn returned as she left the table. "But I hope you realize this negates your permission for Friday night drinking." Vi jumped from her seat to follow the sheriff, spouting excuses behind her while Vayne merely watched from her spot. She could only smirk as she knew their friendship was something akin to sisterhood. Quite frankly, she wasn't surprised that one outing for the league's females in which she caught them making out. She's kept silent, but it wasn't hard for others to put two and two together.

Vayne checked her watch and saw the clock closing in on four in the afternoon. She sighed as she closed her book and stood from her seat, recalling her final match of the evening scheduled to start soon. Slipping her read into her pouch at her waist, she strolled casually through the cafeteria and in the halls until she came to the designated chambers of her final match. She scowled lightly as she saw the listing of champions inside, her least favorite assassin happening to be against her.

_How lovely. I have to evade the Master of Shadows continuously again._ She internally groaned. She at least felt a minute level of relief seeing her support would be the Star Child, no doubt one of the few people capable of saving her from constant death. Approaching the doors, she could hear the increasing volume of a male within, his words muffled through the entry and the walls, but nonetheless audible to her. Opening the double doors, she came full blast with ear-splitting screaming, wincing as she approached the small crowd of people apparently arguing.

"Swear to gods, give me mid or I will run it down your lane and feed Vayne!" the male argued, jabbing his finger into another male's chest.

"Dude, chill! I got the role, that's how we're placed. You can leave if you want, I'll just find a new match-"

"Fuck you asshole! This is my promotionals and I'm not going to let some limp dick shithead take my role to carry. Give me mid, or leave. I don't care which!" he continued, cutting off the argument from the other summoner. As Vayne approached the champions watching with irritation and pity, she stood beside the Star Child who was to be in her lane and crossed her arms.

"I don't even need to ask besides why." She stated simply, alerting the support of her presence.

"Good afternoon, Vayne. As you can see, we're unable, to begin the match with the summoner's insistent ranting about role acquirement." Soraka explained. "And just as I was getting out a much more peaceful match with a nicer summoner, as well..."

"I heard that goat girl! Don't think I won't put you through the wringer in this game! Promise you're being bent over with a gaping asshole when I'm-"

"What is your name, summoner?" Vayne interrupted, stepping forward to address him. The male had white capped hair with a streak of black on his bang. Vayne could easily distinguish his origins of Ionian, from his more eastern features and accent. Justifying his embroidered sash of chromatics and amber, she knew he was at least Master tier. _Not as bad as those in platinum, but still as irritating..._

"Name's Takuya, but it doesn't matter. You'll die too many times to remember it anyway." he retorted. Vayne hummed.

"Is that a challenge?" she returned.

"Bitch, that's a promise. Been shredding ADC's like you since season four. Forgot my body count with you specifically, but a few more wouldn't change the facts." he pressed. The Night Hunter merely spun on her heel and looked to the Star Child, her summoner and Vayne's beside each other as well as the mid lane summoner and the Blade Dancer.

"Let me go against him. You swap with my lane." she offered. The collective looked to each other in shock and surprise before murmuring and hums of an agreement. She turned to the enemy mid lane summoner and nodded, to which he looked to his shouting teammate and shrugged.

"I guess anything to shut this guy up is cool. Guess I'll support this time." he mused, switching his intended summon from Leblanc to Leona. Takuya laughed triumphantly.

"You're gonna go mid against me? Against a Master Zed main? Champs are getting more braindead than shitty teammates these days," he taunted. Vayne merely ignored him and moved to the platform, soon followed by her summoner and the numerous other champions and summoners. The Master of Shadows himself made no notion of agreement to his summoner, just following suit up the platform across from the Night Hunter. The summoner went to his respective place and raised his orb, linking as everyone else did to the platform and preparing for the match.

"Easiest promotion of my life." he shot with a wide grin.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later…**

The Champion's teleported back to the chambers, half of which showing utter anger and the other half a mixture of pity and triumph. Vayne sighed as she stepped from the platform and looked over to the summoner, seeing his livid expression. Needless to say, her team came victorious with her leading in kills against Zed, having outperformed him repeatedly.

"GODS DAMMIT WHY DO I GET THE FUCKING POTATOES AS TEAMMATES?! WIN WAS FUCKING FREE IF YOU FUCKING GANKED OR DROPPED A WARD IN MY LANE! USELESS AS-"

"I would like to apologize to both teams for wasting your time and patience in dealing with the summoner's attitude problem," a voice boomed, cutting the male off entirely. Everyone turned to the source at the base of the platform to see the Judicator hovering with her arms crossed, along with two other individuals in a light blue and white attire.

"Kayle? What are you doing here?" Soraka asked.

"I was given word by the Night Hunter to closely observe this match for the behavior faults of the summoners and champions. Not even five minutes of observation was needed to make my decision," she announced.

"GOOD! FUCKING BAN THESE USELESS SHIT STAINS. WASTE OF MY FUCKING TIME." Takuya called, earning more and more glares from the others.

"On the contrary, summoner. I am suspending you from league activities and demoting your rank a division due to the magnitude and collective accounts of poor sportsmanlike conduct and intentionally damaging performances." The summoner's eyes ripped open as he recounted the words in his head for a second.

"Kayle," Vayne called, alerting her to the oncoming storm of words no one within the room wanted to be subjected to. The Judicator nodded once before casting a spell in a similar fashion to her ultimate over him. Just as she did, the room could visibly see the unleashing of vocal hell that was in his voice box. They were fortunately saved from the volume, as it rendered him completely mute.

A chorus of thanks and sighs of relief went to the angel, to which she nodded once in response. "I am merely instilling my purpose. Thanks are more adequate to the Night Hunter for addressing this issue to me herself during your match. You may all proceed with your business while I take this summoner to the Tribunal for official sentencing." she concluded, using her hand to guide the orb holding the still shouting summoner towards the doors. Just as it left, Vayne could see the seething fury of Takuya's words and gaze directed at her, a mere smile of triumph ghosting her expression.

"It is rare for me to show gratitude to anyone, Night Hunter," Zed called, stepping forward to Vayne and garnering her attention. "However his personality was beginning to grate my patience. I only staved killing him since he was adequate with my skills to award victories."

"Keep your gratitude, Master of Shadows," Vayne returned, stepping down the stairs of the platform towards the exit. "I simply wanted to shut him up, both in a match and in reality. 'Til next match, ninja."

Zed nodded, before his body was cloaked in darkness and whisked into nothing. Vayne exited the chambers with a sigh, satisfied her last match of the day could end early so she could get back and rest before the night time.

* * *

Takuya exited the tribunal chambers grumbling darkly, his fists clenched and his rage evident in his storming. It was already horrible that his promotionals back to Master tier was thwarted by the Night Hunter

"Three fucking weeks suspension and one hundred games comm restriction...because I told the fucking truth! My teams were shit, and they needed me to carry! All I _ever_ do is carry! Why would anyone be upset at free fucking wins?!" he hissed. Turning the corner, he ignored the looks of the people he passed, before his anger caused him to punch the closest wall.

"And then I was humiliated by a fucking marksman. The same one who I've shat on countless times before. Fucking three and twelve because my team did nothing and she got free fucking ganks. AND THEY DON'T GET THE BAN." he spat. "Swear to gods I will find the people who reported me and stomp on their children. But before that, I have a Night Bitch to fix."

"Then we have something in common," a pompous voice called from the corner of the hall. Takuya spun to glare at the source, only to meet blue irises and a devilish smile filled with sinister intent.

"Who the hells are you?" Takuya shot, having sensed the level of malice radiating from the male.

"The 'mechanic' you need, so to speak, to fix a Night Bitch~" he said sinisterly, brushing the blonde bangs of his hair down to restore the cover of his blackened eye. "_IF_ you're willing to indulge me."

* * *

**Days later...**

Vayne leaned her back against the wall of the private changing room, her exhaustion from continuous dances and rhythmic motions proved to be just short of physically draining as her nightly hunts. _Three days down, two to go. Then I don't need to keep teaching people how to dance, or incompetent summoners how to properly use flash..._she inwardly mused. The last few hours of the day consisted of her teaching between crowds how to perform the Lunar Festivals dance and how to properly summon and utilize a marksman on the Fields of Justice. The former was significantly simpler, with her more or less just adjusting someone's leg placement or repeating the simpler motions of her rehearsed performance, while the latter left her with a headache and an intense desire for a strong drink. The only things she could find solace in after the day's events was her currently attired appearance, a much more pristine and elegant gold and white design to the red dress they gave her at the start and the paid housing near the festival grounds in a private suite. While she had to dye her hair platinum white, she was more than willing to fill the criteria behind it for the commodities. Now that the third day's events were quieting down, the Night Hunter finally found a moment to relax her muscles before she retired for the evening. It was rare, considering her occupation outside the rift, but she hadn't received any word of targets, and thus was left to herself.

The Night Hunter pushed herself off the wall of her changing room and moved to her closet, preparing to change to some more casual attire and replace her weapons with something more practical, when she heard the light knocks at her door. She sighed and turned to the frame.

"Ms. Vayne! I am here to alert you of one last session with summoners for the evening!" a female voice called.

_Gods dammit..._"Let them know that teachings for the Rift are closed for the evening." Vayne returned.

"These summoners paid triple of our regular fees for a private lesson! And they were insistent that you save your last teaching for them!" she returned. Vayne furrowed her brow, news of the exorbitant payment for a simple lesson from summoners stunning even her.

_Why would anyone pay triple for lessons on last hitting minions and positioning in team fights?_ She pondered. "Fine. Inform them that I am on my way." Vayne returned.

"Yes, Ms. Vayne! I have the room number here." the woman outside replied. The Night Hunter groaned, her weariness from the day resting mildly on her body. The only solace she could take was that her summoner lessons were more lectures and pointing instead of physical activity. She could simply guide them to action while watching and finish the evening with ease.

_Still...paying triple? They must be either some rich and fresh summoner who saw the higher ranks summon or some Platinum or Diamond rank looking to expand roles._ She mused. Grabbing her crossbow from the wall and latching it to her back, the markswoman left her private room and met the woman outside her door. She was definitely young, her sky blue irises and wide smile both welcoming and uncomfortable. Justifying her facial features and dark brown hair, she could tell it was a Demacian, possibly volunteering for the events. Taking the slip outstretched to her, Vayne nodded in gratitude before checking the number and the direction, knowing her way to the customer's lesson room. She walked down the hall and took the elevator to the first floor, immediately greeted with a handful of greetings from participants, citizens, and summoners, as well as seeing Sejuani and her massive pig playing music jovially for a group of children with some piglets dancing around them. She waved and greeted the few who addressed her, having more interest in finishing her evening's tasks and finding herself either a drink or a bed than indulging another person's compliments of her performance.

_Or keeping Jinx from stealing my fireworks...again._ She groaned to herself, having spent the first day after her dance routine chasing the Loose Cannon and recovering her equipment. Vayne quickly made her way to the hallway where the lessons were held, finding a few separate and private rooms vacated save one further down. The markswoman simply made her way to the door, grabbing the double doorknobs before pausing. She felt a wave hit her, a subtle rush that caught her off for a moment before everything calmed.

Vayne furrowed her brow. _What...was that?_ She shook her head after a second of thought, assuming the sudden feeling was just her body begging her to relax and retire. She opened the doors simultaneously, stepping into the widely spaced open room and finding it mostly dimmed. She remembered that the rooms for training or practice were naturally spacious, the hardwood flooring stretching several feet to a wall of mirrors.

_It's dark in here. I don't like where this is going..._she contemplated, preparing her armbow with a bolt in case it turned into some trap. By whom, she didn't know, but with these things, she never asked questions until she was safe from harm and the enemy was lifeless. "Excuse me? I was requested for a lesson for a few summoners?" Vayne called, scanning the darkened room and seeing a figure near the opposite wall seated on the wide sofa.

"Indeed, Shauna." an all too familiar, all-too irritating voice called, alerting the marksman. "However, I believe the lesson this time will be from us to you."

At that moment, the lights of the room flicked on, showing the Demacian noble William seated in the center of the sofa with a glass filled with amber liquid in his hand. He was wearing a light blue suit with the white and gold trimmed undershirt. His hair was still down and covering what she'd assume was the black eye she gave him. On his left was another male leaning against the left side with a dark glare affixed to her. He was fairly muscular with a black tank top and jeans. The bare skin of his left arm was covered from shoulder to wrist in aged tattoos, the bicep with the insignia for Noxus.

Vayne heard the double doors behind her suddenly close, and turning to them she saw two additional faces she vaguely remembered at the doors, their expressions equally malicious. The male on the left wearing a button down black polo shirt and white jeans, while the other was attired in a simple black v-neck and denim shorts. Vayne held a deep scowl as she spun back to the expressions and eyes of the two summoners on the sueded sofa. William's mocking expression the main one tempting her to expend some ammunition.

"Armstrong. How's the right eye doing? That was a mean tumble you took into my fist," Vayne shot. William chuckled lowly, swirling the drink in his hand.

"Good to see you too, Shauna. I trust the evening has been well for you with the festival?" William spoke, raising his glass to his lips before taking a leisure sip.

"What is this about, William? Looking for another bloody nose and black eye? These your bodyguards to threaten me?" Vayne replied, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Bodyguards? Oh, no no no. These gentlemen are all familiar members of the Institute who share a common interest. I am sure you recognize them?" he replied.

"Damn sure remember you, bitch." the male with the polo shirt spat.

"I don't keep track of every face I meet, but it looks like I have a fan club of boy scouts. I don't do autographs though, so I'll just leave you now." Vayne concluded, turning on her heel back to the door and seeing both men cutting her exit off with their bodies. Vayne raised a brow at their blockade, earning blood boiled gazes from them in return.

"Oh yes. Quite the fan club you have, Shauna. I, myself, cannot fathom the level of adoration I have for you. Quite literally bristling with excitement to your presence really," William called, taking another sip. "I can finally convince you to accept my proposal."

Vayne let out a chuckle. "You really don't give up, do you? I suppose that is the most attractive quality you have." she returned.

"I am not worthy of your flattery, my dear. But enough about our future engagement. You still have to apologize for humiliating me in that cafeteria a few afternoons ago. Just as you have to apologize to Devan there for ruining his win streak and reporting him for wintrading. Or Takuya for insulting his capabilities on the rift. I know for a fact my associate Alexander here has been aching to make amends for dashing his team with the Glorious Executioner." William explained, placing the glass to the table before him.

"Apologize? I don't apologize for keeping summoners in check of their behavior and credibility, and I remember teaching you the outcome of pressing my nerves. Perhaps your boy band would like a free lesson, and you, a refresher?" Vayne threatened, loading a bolt into her armbow. "This time, I won't hold at just a bloody nose."

"Charming, but don't you think your warning is empty? You did enter a room with four high tier summoners," William retorted, now leaning forward and expanding his summoner orb seated on the table.

"I'm more than willing to leave with four body bags should you continue,"

"Fiesty. But you didn't catch what I said," William finished, placing some mana into his orb. In an instant, Vayne felt her body seize up, her eyes going wide as her legs and arms refused to obey her brain. "Four summoners with a champion in a single room. Sounds to me like a summoning for the fields, doesn't it?"

The revelation hit hard, her mind recounting the sudden wave that struck her as she opened the door. She should have recognized that minuscule moment and threw red flags left and right. Now she is stuck in the penalty box without a way out.

"Y-you used...nnngh...the f-frame of the d-door...to l-link a s-summon…?!" she grit as she continued her attempt to break the hold.

"The Night Hunter's perceptiveness is truly astonishing, isn't it gentlemen? Deducing why I have her body controlled just from a moment of thought and a hint." William said triumphantly.

"Too bad perceptiveness isn't going to protect her body from the pain," Alexander concluded, standing from the couch and pacing forward to land the first hit, his eyes set to her stomach for a gut strike.

"Bout to show you what a real headache feels like," Devan growled, moving with Takuya around the incapacitated marksman.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on now, my friends. Before you damage MY GOODS, I have a proposition for all of us to enjoy," William offered. Vayne didn't like the tone he made. "What we have here is a champion locked into a bind with my summoning orb. We could wail away at her body like savages in a bloody court, or...we could have a little fun."

Vayne definitely didn't like where this was going.

"What are you on about?" Takuya spoke.

"It's a festival! let's have a good time with the highlight of the event! It is the year of the boar, after all," William answered, before grabbing his glass once more and downing the remainder of the amber substance, letting a satisfied and rejuvenated sigh escape his lips. Slamming the glass down, he grabbed his orb and drain some more mana to it, looking at the marksman with a glint of malice in his eye. "Let's let the piggy here play~"

Vayne felt her arms move on their own, her left unlatching the binds to her armbow and removing it. She groaned and grunted to keep her body from reacting, but couldn't hold against the force of the orb's influence. She tossed away the armbow before reaching behind her and throwing her larger crossbow away as well.

"No need for those. And it'd be rude to just move her body, however. Let have the Night Hunter perform, shall we?" William offered. He moved his hand from the orb, immediately releasing the lock Vayne was in physically. The sudden freedom of her limbs made her weak to stand for the second, dropping down to her hands and knees panting lightly.

"Okay, _piggy._ How about we get some happy oinks from you?" William ordered. Devan, Takuya, and Alexander smirked, backing away from the downed marksman and awaiting her action.

"It's gonna be hard telling the difference for you all when I slaughter you like pigs!" Vayne growled, moving to stand and grab her bows once more. She was once again caught in a seized hold by the Demacian,William shaking his head in disappointment while his hand continually fed mana into the sphere.

"Shame, Shauna. One would think of all the perceptiveness you have, you would know how to play a simple pig," he called. "Going to make this simple. Oink like a little piggy."

"Yeah, piggy. Oink," Alexander added, crossing his arms over his chest. Vayne glared bloody murder at the Demacian and Noxian men, looking behind her to see amused and expectant gazes from the summoners behind her. She was trapped, without her weapons for aid and locked into the hold of the summoning magic.

"We don't have all night, or would you prefer to be squealing like a pig?" Devan offered. Takuya knelt down to her level, opening his palm and presenting an enflamed grip near her.

"Or maybe _branded_ like swine?" he added darkly.

"F-fine…! I'll...I'll do what you want." she conceded, not wanting to be singed from the spell coating Takuya's hands.

"Well? we're waiting." William finished, filling his glass with more whiskey. Vayne continued to glare hot hell at the four circling her, the many horrible ways she could end their lives a mere imagination while knelt down to their whim. She grit her teeth, her anger at the humiliation boiling strongly in her, but subsiding quickly as she finally glared at William and did what she would never do in any instance willingly.

Shauna Vayne oinked.

It was loud enough for the three to hear, and was met immediately with blaring laughter. Even while the three standing near her laughed, she continued to glare at William. "C'mon! let's get another good one out of you!" Devan called. "It'll make it worth after you fucked me over when you squealed out about my boosting, fucking pig."

"I have a better idea. Why not celebrate all of the years she has missed?" Takuya offered. "I'd like to hear some clucking from the chick who cost me my promotion to Masters, before she reported me for toxicity and had me suspended for two weeks to get degraded."

"Or, hear me out now. Counter offer:" Alexander mused, cupping the marksman's head in his hand. "We take both your options and fuck this pig as she fucked us over. Have her squealing like a true _bitch_ in heat."


	2. Chapter 2

Vayne's eyes shot wide, the option of abusing her body while she was restrained finally in the air. Now more than ever, she struggled and jerked to break the hold of the illegal summoner lock on her body, finding no avail besides the smallest motion. Devan smirked at the offer presented by the Noxian summoner. "...That's good too. I am good with that idea." he replied.

"Never one to argue for a free fuck," Takuya added. His gaze fell to the knelt body of the marksman, eyes boring into the exposed posterior sticking up for him to see. He licked his lips as more lecherous ways to punish Vayne formulated in thought. "Its been a while since I fucked a champion too."

"Shit, I'm not the only one then," Devan motioned, kneeling down to the level of the hunter. "Especially a Demacian one. Wondering if Lux was the standard after she begged me way back. Gotta thank Ezreal for being a 'self-absorbed ass' and showing her up."

William hummed, looking to the Night Hunter whose gaze held the haze of concern. While he was no doubt highly attracted to the body and mind of the markswoman, more so the former than the latter, he wasn't too fond of allowing others to partake of his property. At least not while he hadn't indulged into it beforehand. However, he recalled the arrangements for the cooperation within the room, their compliance for entrapping the dark-haired champion rewarded with revenge of any style or caliber. Of course, he could allow them to rampage in assaulting her with fists and the like, but then she'd be more sour and battered. That'd be no good for him later.

"I see no qualms in enjoying yourselves with her. But I claim first access to her maidenhood," he agreed. William slipped a small pouch from underneath the table and tossed it to the Noxian. "However, if you plan to partake, I suggest using that beforehand. wouldn't want her retaliation to end with someone's genitals damaged."

Alexander raised an eyebrow before pulling out a small case from the pouch. He opened it to see a small vial and a syringe tucked into the foam sections. He raised the vial up and shook it, seeing the clear contents bubble lightly. "What is this? Some kinda aphrodisiac?"

"Oh please. I am no prude to drug my future betrothed with some infantile concept like aphrodisiacs. What's in there is Hexnanos," William explained, earning stunned looks from Alexander and Devan.

"Where in the blue fuck did you get Hexnanos?" Devan asked. "Even Zaun's darkest black markets have banned traffic of those."

"Concern yourselves less of my networking to acquiring them and more to ensuring her compliance. Inject her with the vial so she doesn't try to rip your dicks off." William ordered. The three looked to each other and shrugged before Alexander and Takuya held her arms and legs down while Devan moved towards her head.

"G-get the h-hell away from m-me!" Vayne growled. "S-someone! T-these s-summoners are planning t-to-"

"You seem to be lacking in intellect from time to time, my dear. What makes you think I would allow interference from anyone when I am trying to enjoy a good evening with you?" William mused, his tone sinisterly sweet as he stood from his seat on the sofa and paced over to the marksman. "I'd hate for the public to hear of your sweet moaning, so I silenced the room from the outside. No one can hear you call out. No one will hear you _scream._"

Vayne paled, seeing the dark expression of the Demacian before her body was wracked in pain from her neck, the syringe finally plunging it's pointed head into her neck before the feeling of something began seeping into her body. As more and more drained into her body, more of her limbs and mind began to slur, her strength slowly fading as her blood slowly began to boil.

"What's wrong? You should know what a pain in the neck feels like, considering you fill the fucking role, bitch." Devan growled, before swiftly pulling the needle from her neck and removing himself from above her. Williams amused chuckled rolled through the room.

"I suppose this is irony. I offer you the opportunity to become my beloved, and you turn me away. I present a gift to your favor, you slam me into a table in public. I become the laughing stock of the institute in all of five minutes, and you become my toy for the duration of those hexnanos now swimming through your limbs. Give or take four or five hours. Maybe six." he mused, tossing away his orb and releasing his hold on her via summoning link. Alexander and Takuya released their grips to her arms and saw her unable to move, save the struggle to get to her knees and the frantic breathing and growls. "I told you I will reward your humiliation of me in kind. Now be a good bitch and service these gentlemen while I finish my drink. Don't worry, I will return to fuck your cunt once I am hydrated accordingly."

With that the summoner stood to his feet, pacing back to the sofa and collecting the bottle of scotch he was enjoying before. Vayne glared murder at the Demacian as he sat down and took a leisurely sip of the drink. "Y-you will b-burn in all n-nine hells, Armstrong! I w-won't stop until you're c-corpse is unrecognizable…!" she felt the tie of her hair being pulled harshly, her body being raised up from the hold. Vayne cried out, moving to claw at the hand grasping her hair but only finding enough strength in her arms to grab at the arm.

"You know, for the silent and sexy carry half the dorks of the League fap at, you're awfully talkative." Devan mused, leveling the marksman to his lowered body. "Wonder if you talking so much means you know how to properly work that tongue elsewhere." with that, Devan stood full height before using his one free hand to unzip his trousers and fish out his partially erect penis. Vayne stared at it, seeing the limp member with an alarming level of girth to it sit before her.

"G-get that away from me!" she ordered, met instead with the genitalia pressing into her cheek. The thick musk of the tool filled her nostrils, her stomach wanting to remove its contents as the scent of the male was completely new to her. Her eyes looked to the side to see her armbow far from her reach, the desperation to pin as many bolts into all four men high but met with disappointment from her limbs.

"C'mon. Open wide, and I might not choke you to pass out," Devan mocked, a snide grin stretching on his face. "Then again, if you're as much a plank as you make yourself out to be, I can't really promise my size won't do it by accident."

Vayne held her mouth shut, shying her face away from the tool. She widened her eyes as she felt her nose plug up, Devan closing her nostrils of air and forcing her face to direct at his crotch. "Ah, ah, ah. None of that. Open up the hatch." Vayne glared at him from below, trying her best to hold her breath for as long as possible. Alexander to the left rolled his eyes before delivering a swift punch to the gut of the markswoman. Vayne coughed out before her airway was quickly seized by the large head invading her lips and filling her mouth with musky, salty flavor.

"Thank you kindly," Devan mused toward the Noxian. Devan moved slowly back and forth into the maw of the Night Hunter, who groaned and growled as her mouth was invaded. In any instance where her body was more compliant, she would have been more irritated that she needed to bite off the erection and collect her ammunition from their bodies. However the hexnanos in her body dictated her muscles strength, and right now she hadn't enough to lock her teeth down on the slowly hardening shaft.

Moments passed before the organ in her lips grew full mast, the girth almost doubling and splitting her jaw from its socket. Still, she felt him unrelenting in his motions, instead burying himself further into her mouth and faster as her saliva began coating his shaft. It was worse that his grip in the tie of her hair forced her head back and forth to meet his thrusts, her mouth turning into nothing but a tool for pleasure with her white hair being a handle.

_Th-this...is the worst...thing!_ Vayne screamed internally. With her body weakened and her arms held together, she had little option to take the abuse to her mouth. The thing she hated more than the disgusting feel and taste of her first cock in her mouth was that she was being abused for a reason far worse than anything else. All she did was outperform her competition and report those who were by all means toxic. Now her return slid back and forth on her tongue, threatening to break into her throat. And by the option presented to the four male, this was only the beginning of a horror story.

Several moments passed "Just so you know...nnngh...that girl you ratted out with me dumped me. And she was great at giving blowjobs. N-now you're gonna fill her role as my eager cock sucker," Devan spat. "And we're gonna do everything you stole from me. So get ready for a tasty snack!"

Vayne's eyes went wide at the implication, her attempts renewed to direct her head away from the tool stuffed in her mouth but at a moment too late. With little hesitation or restraint, Devan hilted himself to the base in Vayne's throat before she felt viscous amounts of jelly-like fluid paint her mouths insides. She cried out, twisting and turning to deny any more of the climax from erupting into her mouth. Goblets began to leak from the corners of her mouth before the summoner pulled away from her lip with a pop and watched her hack and cough up the spunk from her throat. The thick taste stuck to her tongue, making her retch violently onto the floor.

"Well, that's a waste of good protein. I give you the chance to get some energy for what's to come, and you spit it out," Devan taunted, tugging her hair harshly to look up at him.

"Do it later. it's my turn to feel those lips," Takuya motioned, stepping beside the Piltoverian and unbuttoning his shorts and let them fall, a longer object than the previous spilling from the fabric and landing on Vayne's left cheek, covering her eye. "And you know how we Ionians are. I like to take my time and savor filling that throat of yours."

"D-don't you f-fucking-" her words were silenced abruptly as a harsh strike from his open palm landed on her opposite cheek, her head snapping left quickly from the impact, and a cry of pain escaping her.

"You've done enough talking, snitching to Kayle and having me banned. Now you're going to have that voice box taste my head, bitch," he spat, before forcibly directing his length to her lips and shoving the entirety into her mouth in one push, his head true to word reaching down her throat and restraining her voice. As unrelenting as he was on entry, Takuya began thrusting into her mouth with reckless abandon, the sound of violent gurgling and strained whines filling the space.

"Please, don't damage the Night Hunter too much. I am looking for a wife with clean skin, not some twenty valor whore with a bad experience," William commented. The Ionian threw his head back as the feeling of sweet throatfucking left him groaning. William sighed, knowing his plea fell on deaf ears with the Ionian. "Can I at least trust you with not completely breaking her?"

"She's lucky I'm not into oral play. Otherwise, I couldn't promise you anything to it," Alexander mused, watching in entertainment as the Night Hunter's head was shoved back and forth along the lengthy shaft, wads of saliva dripping from her mouth and along the tool to make it sloppy. "But when you get done, I will be looking to show her what a real 'pain in the ass' is."

William cocked an eyebrow, understanding immediately the prize the Noxian summoner desired. While he wasn't to keen on letting his properties lower half get potentially ruptured, again he was left with little argument. In the end, his desire would be sated, and before the night was done, he would have captured the marksman.

"That's right, slut. Choke on my dick!" Takuya ordered. Vayne coughed and hacked as her throat was run raw, her head getting dizzy as the fast motions back and forth and the welling heat within her left her disoriented. Tears began to pool in the corner of her eyes, the pain of her mouth being brutally used finally getting to her. The fact that Takuya showed how little restraint he possessed and how little he cared for being too rough made it all the clearer that it was only going to get worse.

"Thought you said you were going to savor it?" Devan mused, pulling his polo over his head as he watched. The obvious conclusion of the scenario would dictate the top useless, and he'd rather not have his favorite black polo ruined by sweat.

"I..mmm...I am. I am savoring...f-fuck...Getting back at this bitch for fucking me over." he groaned, glaring down at the marksman who could only return the gaze with weakened hatred. "My Master's promos ruined..." he growled, pumping as far as possible into her throat and holding himself there. Vayne felt her airway closed completely, her dizziness getting worse as oxygen was denied from her. "Three weeks out from climbing and getting paid..." he continued, pulling himself back almost completely before returning himself back to the depth he was at. The force of his thrust like a punch to the face for the marksman. "And being beat on my fucking main...I hope you're ready to pay up for it all, Vayne. I'm going to fuck you up like I was when you first reported me."

"Ooooh. I got someone who wasn't looking for payback but had a vendetta. This should be amusing." William mused. Vayne looked over to him, realizing that her situation was only spiraling further and further out her control. It was then that she felt something she hadn't felt in years. Something she survived and strived on against the many that she hunted and fought against.

Vayne felt fear. And it tortured her mind as badly as her body was being tortured.

On the brink of losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen, Takuya pulled away from Vayne's mouth completely, letting her cough and hack to collect as much air for her staved lungs. Takuya knelt down, letting his head meet her hazy eye level. "Feel like apologizing now?" he spat. Vayne blinked a few times before reality set in for her. She had little options now, her only recourse to succumb to their wishes and bite the bullet against her pride and dignity.

"P-please...I-I am so-" she began but was quickly silenced as she was thrown to the floor. Her shades falling off her face and sliding away.

"Not yet you're not," he returned, before standing to his full height and looking over to the Demacian enjoying the show. "I'll get back to it when I don't feel like actually killing her. You can have your little fun."

William raised an eyebrow, a smile stretching on his face as he looked down to the prone marksman who could barely recover from her abuse. "I will take your offer then," he replied, quickly downing the third glass of his drink and standing up completely. "Remove her clothing."

Alexander obliged silently, wanting more to see the night hunter pained than to challenge being ordered. He quickly flipped the dark-haired Demacian champion to her back, before firmly gripping her shirt and ripping it open from the hole in the front. The fabric was easily tossed aside, her burgandy sports bra underneath rising and falling from her continued collection of air. Alexander was quick to do away with it, ripping it open to expose her B-cup breasts to the air, before turning his attention to the short skirt at her waist. Just as easily it was removed, and the Night Hunter was left in her matching sports underwear.

William eyed hungrily the exposed body of the Night Hunter, his excitement and glee at that turn of events making the burning erection in his pants convenient. Vayne turned her head to see the Demacian noble approaching, his steps echoing in her ears like a executioner with the axe, her previously hate and angered gaze was left no more than pleading. She had no options, no strength, no way out of escaping it all besides praying that someone would save her or come to their senses.

"You know, Shauna," William started, undoing buttons to his dress shirt letting it fall from his torso. "This could have been a lot easier. This could have been so much less than what it is," William was now kicking his loafers off, standing over the marksman and licking his lips. "We could be making sweet love in a private penthouse in Piltover, or a manor of our own in Demacia. We could be rejoicing to ourselves the monument of wealth from our engagement."

"W-William..." she called, attempting to move away from the male. The three watched on as he took his time in disrobing and taking her, silently enjoying the concept of the broken marksman being fucked again and again but awaiting his part of the deal to be fulfilled.

"Hells, I could be awaiting the news of an heir to our bond," he continued, now unbuttoning his slacks and letting them fall from his waist before reaching down and grasping her ankle. "But you chose otherwise."

"H-help! Someone! ANYONE!" she screamed, looking to the locked double doors for salvation but being met with cold darkness from it. She was dragged back towards the noble, her legs opened up and held apart before him.

"You decided your little escapade after hours with those monstrosities was more important than I," he continued. "You decided my humiliation and pain was more appealing that my proposal."

"I'm sorry okay?! We don't have to do this! I-I'll forget this happened! I'll permit the Armstrongs the prospects of Vayne! Anything! Just, please! Don't-" Vayne begged, but her mouth was cut off by the hand of the blonds, her breathing heavy against his skin. She grasped at his arm, her muscles still lacking the strength to pry him off her as panic set in deeply.

"You seem to misunderstand, Shauna. I'm doing nothing besides properly rewarding you as I told you I would," he growled, using his other hand to slide the underwear she wore to the side. He smiled as he felt some moisture graze his digits, hinting that the hexnanos have succeeded in reaching her core and her inner body was prepared to receive and accept him entirely. "So be a good girl for me. Keep it tight until I paint your pussy white, okay?" he said his tone sickly sweet as he aligned himself to her core.

"Noo-" Vayne screamed before her voice was shut off completely by the stinging pain of being impaled, her maidenhood stolen from her in one motion and her world going white hot. William moaned out gleefully, finally taking the Night Hunter for his own.

"Aaaah! Such a fine, fresh pussy you possess, Shauna!" he laughed, looking down and confirming his expectations with the streak of red that spilled from their link. "While it is not my first maidenhood claimed, it will be my most prized! I thank you for fulfilling my fantasy, my dear." Vayne went silent, nothing mattering to her now as everything was tainted and broken in her mind. Her eyes lost their light, and her head fell to the side as if her life faded from her body. William hummed as the satisfaction of taking her virginity was being soiled by her lack of reaction.

"Don't be like that, love. We have so much more to feel and experience! I can't have you a silent plank of wood when we're in bed!" he ordered, calling his summoner orb from the table with his magic and sitting it next to her head. "I am glad the League has these faulty things too. It allowed my discovery of how to modify the champion I summoned internally as well as externally. So let's get some more 'enthusiasm' in you, shall we?"

The noble tapped on the orb and showed a small opening, before pressing what looked like a dial and raising it up from the lowest point. As he did so, Vayne felt her body skyrocket in unwarranted arousal, the stabbing pain of being claimed fading fast into waves and waves of unwanted pleasure. Her eyes shot open as her body began to sweat intensely, her toes curling in the stockings and her body shuddering from each stroke within her

The three men spectating were confused about what was happening. "What're you doing?" Devan asked, being the first to voice his curiosity. William raised himself up, stopping the dial at just above half and looking back to the audience he had.

"Quite simple, my good sir. The league as you all know is a culmination of fuck-ups following the procedure and regulations of fuck-ups who linked more fuck ups to be summoned to a field where they repeatedly die to solve an issue of someone fucking up," he mused, now rocking himself back and forward and watching his cock disappear and reappear from the folds of the markswoman. "Thing is, it is only the few that know how to properly abuse their mistakes for their own gain. Such as this! I have taken control of the muscle control of the Night Hunter, and dug deeper to control her sensitivity! Now she is nothing more than a hot and mewling sex organ to which each and every motion is like an ice cube on the glowing hot surface of her senses." he explained. His grip on her mouth released, letting loose the sudden chorus of moans and intense panting from her lips. The three looked in shock as the whines that left her mouth seemed more of pleasure than pain. "Come, I cannot possibly enjoy this myself. I am willing, but I see you three have earned your pay for presenting my future betrothed's maidenhood for me."

The three looked on for a few more seconds as William steadily fucked the markswoman on the floor, his pace accelerating as the pleasure increased. They looked to each other and shrugged, before peeling off layer after layer of clothing and approaching the two. Takuya was first, having been tossed out his bloodlust against the Night Hunter from the awe of the moment and resuming his place within her mouth. Her moans were muffled as she was turned to face his crotch, her open mouth being sealed as he resumed thrusting intently into her throat. Alexander fished out his own dick, taking her free right hand and coiling her digits around his dick to begin stroking. Devan knelt down and began groping and molesting her breasts, moving his head down to the peak and capturing the breast between his teeth.

"Mmm...Do you see now, my dear Shauna? You're 'fanclub' is just as eager to show their admiration for your efforts. Let's not insult their generosity!" William called, keeping her legs parted while he pumped his waist into her pussy. She cried out as the thrusts to her mouth and core rocked her back and forth, sweat flying from her erect and open teat while her still one was enslaved to the hold of the Piltoverian. The tears that threatened her eyes before fell freely, the disgusting outcome of the night and the pain of her torment within each one.

"Hehe, the dangerous and deadly Night Hunter. Now a crying slut getting fucked on the floor. I wish I had a camera for all of this," Alexander mused. "Come on now, don't slow that hand of yours."

"Had I known...nnngh...that killing you would deny me the satisfaction of this tongue, I'd probably kick myself," Takuya added, digging his fingers into her hair and tugging her further onto his dick, his head once again restricting her airway. "But I will admit, hearing you choke on it is hot."

"I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but this bitch is definitely feeling it. Her nipples are like rocks. Maybe you were onto something about her being a slut!" Devan taunted, smacking the round orb he was salivating previously.

"And she...mmm...is certainly enjoying the attention! I can feel...nnngh...her tightening quite nicely. Or maybe we are just naturally compatible? Either way...haah...you are doing a wonderful job keeping yourself pleasurable!" he mocked.

As their words rang in her ear, Vayne could do little besides bear with what her reality dealt her. It was a raw, shameless feeling that she didn't want. A feeling that she hated with every fiber of her being. Whenever she was impaled, whenever she felt the cock slide back down her throat or her hand stroke the one on her right, every time her breast was sucked or licked whilst the other was groped and pinched was like a cattle prod to her body and her dignity. It was worse that her body betrayed her mind, reciprocating the stimuli almost in glee to it. It was a battle of mind over body, and with the aid of the damned hexnanos in her bloodstream, controlling and oppressing her nerves and muscles, her mind had lost.

She cried out as the cock that dug into her throat finally vacated her mouth, only for its liquid white climax to paint her face and hair. She closed her eyes, praying none of the sticky fluid stuck to her eye but disgusted it covered her hair altogether. "Take that fucking slut!" Takuya called, gripping his dick and smacking the oozing head onto her cheek. "I call dibs on fucking her pussy next."

"Like hells you do. I am getting my fun since you already had yours." Alexander mused.

"I could care less, so long as I get to fuck these tits of hers," Devan stated plainly.

"And you shall, sir! Each of you will enjoy yourselves to the fullest! For tonight, the Night Hunter shall provide herself in payment for her deeds against us." William announced, a devilish smile stretching on his face. He parted the blond hair covering his black eye to glare glowing hot daggers at the markswoman, who looked back in fear at the declaration to his coming climax. "Just as you stole my pride, I will claim everything that you are, Shauna. And I will start with claiming the empty welcoming space of your womb!"

Vayne paled, pressing her open hand to William's chest to stave what he was going to do. "N-no! Anything but that! I am begging you!" she pleaded. Her cries fell on deaf ears, and her world crashed as she felt the single pump of finality and the filling of hot climax make its way into her core. She stared in horror at her stomach as she saw William's cock throb, robe after rope of his seed entering her and pooling in her womb.

"Nnnngggaaahhh...That felt wonderous, my dear. I cannot wait until our next outing to feel such a delicious pussy coil around my dick..." William panted, his devilish smile never faltering as he watched Vayne's head fall back to the floor.

"N-no...I-I-I don't w-want this...I w-want to go h-home...M-mother...Father...p-please..." she breathed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was to happen to her. She did nothing wrong. She saved millions by killing monsters, risking her life to protect those who couldn't fight the evils of the darkness.

_Why…? Why am I being punished? Why am I suffering, for all I have done?_ She thought.

"Aw damn, I think you broke her with that," Alexander mused, giving a few light slaps to the markswoman's face to see her reaction. William sighed as he removed himself from her pussy and watched his seed flow from the folds, mingling with the arousal and life essence from rupturing her hymen.

"It matters not. I have taken what was rightfully mine. Soon I shall claim her in marriage and the infernal boundary separating the Vayne and Armstrong Household will be lifted," he mused, standing from his knees and moving back over to the almost empty bottle of alcohol he was enjoying before. With one motion, he raised the spout to his mouth and gleefully downed the last of its contents, before tossing the glass bottle away and letting it crash into pieces. He raised one hand up, his summoner orb returning to his grip before a single flick of his finger sent the same dial from before to maximum. "But I do believe you gentlemen properly deserve your revenge. You may take her as you want, I will merely be enjoying the show." he finished, dropping back down onto the sofa. The three shrugged once more before repositioning themselves around her to claim her body.

Devan positioned himself where William was previously, impaling the soiled core of the Night Hunter and taking off in pace to fuck her. Vayne's moans returned to maximum octave before she was quickly muted by Alexander stuffing her mouth with his cock. Takuya found interest in the markswoman's bountiful chest, straddling her abdomen and sandwiching his cock between her breasts, rocking back and forth in the cleavage of her tits.

"Not so tough now, are you bitch? Swallow my dick, you fucking pig," Alexander spat, tucking himself as far into her mouth and down her throat repeatedly while her excess saliva provided lubrication. He dug his hand through her hair and used it to coil as a handle as he viciously pumped into her throat. "If you think this is bad, wait 'til I fuck that ass of yours raw."

Takuya laughed, his own enjoyment of the Night Hunter's breasts much higher than her throat as the pillowy squeeze proved euphoric. "Not the biggest tits I have seen, but one of the best I have fucked! I wonder if your 'mommy' was as stacked as you are? Haha!" he mocked, pumping back and forth harder.

"Ooooh yeah…! I could get used to fucking Demacians more often! Might figure something out to bang that Laurent bitch. She seems like she'd feel just as good as this twat!" Devan mused, his thrust accelerating in speed and strength, his hips colliding to an audible smack with her body. He took her left leg and pressed it with her right, moving it to the side so he'd get a glorious view and access to her plump rear. He didn't hesitate to send a good hit to her bare ass with it exposed.

"Haha! She likes it! She started sucking harder when her ass got hit! Fucking nympho!" Alexander taunted, pulling his cock out her mouth and hitting her face with the underside of it. "You like getting fucked, don't you? haven't met a Noxian whore who gets off as much as you!"

the three continued their unabashed taunting and insults as they abused her body. Vayne was left with a blank train of thought and an empty will to retaliate as the sum of the modification by William and the hexnanos still in her body rendered everything useless against her hellish abuse. It was worse still that after some time of being filled with Devan's girthy cock and her now unimaginably sensitive breasts, her body succumbed to the pleasure and sought more, even while her fading mind tried to reject it. Eventually, the stimulation proved overwhelming, and whilst the Piltoverian and Ionian fornicated with her chest and pussy, she reached her climax, her body convulsing and shaking as the waves of release stunned her.

The marksman cried out loudly, her mouth unhindered by the genitals of her captor at her head. Devan was the first to show higher entertainment to her unwarranted orgasm. "Hahaha! The bitch actually came! She really is just an emo nymphomaniac!" he mocked, taking another strike to her abused rear. "Come on, bitch! Cum as I add to the batch of jizz in your cunt!" with that Devan groaned out, throwing his head back as his dick let loose a second helping of seed deep into Vayne's womanhood, the higher volume beginning to seep from the cracks of their link. Seconds passed before he released himself from her core, his seed ejecting from her pussy in a spurt.

"Now it's my turn, and I have been waiting to feel that asshole of yours," Alexander announced, standing tall above the marksman. Takuya saw his cue to remove himself and stood from her body as well, watching the larger male tower above the markswoman. She could only whimper as she was thrown into the wall of the room with a thud before her head was pressed into the wall as he shoved his cock back down her throat with enough force to make her gag. "You're gonna need as much lubrication to make this easier for you."

Vayne coughed up wads of saliva before she was removed from his dick and tossed back to the floor. Once again she was picked up and pressed against the wall, her chest squished into the crimson and gold intricate wallpaper. "P-please, no m-more...I'm s-sorry…!" she pleaded.

"Don't be. Thank me for loosening up you're uptight ass," he returned, before prodding his saliva coated head to her rear pucker and stuffing himself into her rectum slowly. It took a few seconds before the Noxian slipped a few inches into her ass, giving him enough room to impale her fully. Vayne screamed as the pain of having her asshole invaded was just as bad as being deflowered forcefully. Alexander wasted little time in setting a rough and intense pace of thrusting, her rear jiggling lightly to the harsh contact of his hips into her. She was left holding onto the wall to support her body, her waist being held by the larger palms of the Noxian.

"Pretty sweet ass you have here. Gonna have fun ripping you in two with it," Alexander growled. He looked over to see Devan and Takuya watching, nodding for them to join him in enjoying her more. Devan was the first to move, positioning himself to Vayne's right side and taking her head back to his crotch.

"Clean it up, bitch," he ordered. Vayne felt her tears break down as she wanted so badly to leave or die, but was left in hell and pain. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth, figuring adhering to their demands would make this living nightmare end sooner. It would get no better after the fact, but the sooner they were finished with her body, the sooner she could escape this hell and potentially strike back.

Her thoughts on the future were interrupted as Devan got more aggressive in abusing her mouth, now thrusting against the pumps from Alexander and putting her through a rocking motion. "Pay attention, bitch. we're not done with you in the slightest," he called. Vayne's moans were muffled through the cock invading her orifice, each time she was pumped forward she was pushed back, and each time the sex organ within one of her holes would dig deeper into her body. All the while she couldn't restrain the climaxes to follow the constant motions. Her ass never feeling as pained or pleasured as before, and the taste of dick sticking to her tongue in a way she was forcibly used to. At one point she instinctively started sucking off the tool in her mouth, and her legs were coated in the drippings of her arousal, her pussy quivering madly and desperate for the attention she prayed against.

Back and forth, in and out, the metronome of sex and deviancy seemed never-ending, and the constant orgasms that wracked her from the hypersensitivity by William's control only drained her further of any power or will to rebel. She was truly in the clutches of monsters worse than those she hunted, and worse off, her body continued to plead for more with how it clenched against the cock in her ass or sucked and lapped away at the erection occupying her throat. The throb of their cocks nearly matching that of a heartbeat within her, and it wasn't until the pulsing accelerated that she knew of their coming orgasms.

"Take this! Take all my juice in your ass!" Alexander shouted, sheathing himself completely into her ass and letting loose the torrents of seed he built from the minutes of constant motion. After moments of heavy panting and stillness from allowing not a drop to escape her asshole, Alexander groped and smacked her ass as he pulled out of her, letting the excess escape in small drops to drip onto the floor.

"Fucking swallow my spunk this time, slut!" Devan added before his head entered her throat for the last time and yet another load emptied itself into her esophagus. Vayne was forced to swallow the massive load this time as it sealed off her ability to breathe entirely, loud gulps echoing from the wads sliding into her stomach. As he exited her throat, Vayne coughed up the remnants of his seed, her eyes hazy as the constant stimuli nullified her ability to think or move. She was once again tossed onto the floor by the hair, this time her hairtie breaking from the force and her ponytail going loose. She was a quivering mess of pants and soft moans, not having the energy or the will to finally move.

"Oh no. Resting won't do at all. Let me turn on the 'activity' again," William called, switching the dial on his orb to another and turning it up again. This time Vayne clenched her teeth as pain erupted from her whole body, a shrill scream escaping as it grew too strong. The three males cheered on as she suffered before Takuya knelt down and gave a quick smack to her face.

"He's right, bitch. Never got the chance to feel that pussy for myself, so how about you be a good little whore and ride me?" he ordered, sitting onto the mat with his erection pointing up and awaiting her action. Vayne, now composed with enough strength to move, saw the cock beckoning her and looked around to find the others also awaiting her action. With a deep-seated hatred and reluctance, she moved, straddling the summoner's waist and aligning the head to her core before slowly lowering herself down. She whimpered as the pain from her ass and pussy still lingered, getting worse as she finally impaled herself atop his erection. The sudden uproar of mocking laughter rang in her ears.

"She really is a nympho! She willingly got up to ride him!" Devan taunted.

"Guess the Night Hunter is more excited about fucking at night than hunting?! Hahaha!" Alexander added.

"Well since she's so eager, I will take your idea," Devan resumed, moving behind the markswoman before shoving her forward to press against the Ionian and give him room to align his dick to impale her. He quickly grabbed the tarnished and soiled underwear and ripped them off, finally exposing her entirety to the air. "I remember one girl I did anal with saying it was better after the first time. let's confirm the theory."

With that Vayne was once again stabbed deep into her pucker, a cry mixed with a moan escaping her voice box. Neither summoner waited for her to get accustomed to the double penetration, as they began pumping forward and up respectively into her holes. The sounds of intense smacking of skin on skin rang through the air.

"P-please...aaahhnn...st-stop...nnngghh! At...At least...aahh...s-slow d-down…!" she pleaded before she was met with another cock against her lips as Alexander moved from the side to her head. Without warning she found her mouth and throat forcefully occupied, her moans turning into gurgles and muffled whimpers.

"Sorry. Can't hear you over the sound of you sucking a dick. Can you speak up, or at least stop being a cunt for all of five minutes?" he mocked, earning laughs once again from the other two. "...No? Okay. that's fine too. At least your doing what you're supposed to, whore."

The taunts and insults continued, matching the constant pumping and thrusting into her body. She had lost track of when they started or when they switched her around, but the distinct taste of seed on her tongue seemed to return repeatedly. At one point she was prone against the floor, her pussy hammered from above before a load of seed filled her and caught between her ass cheeks. She was quickly flipped over as a body dropped to her face, her mouth filled with the scrotum of the Ionian while her feet were pushed together and one of the other's using the small space and the lubricant of their own spit to fuck her feet. She felt one of her legs raised after a hot splash coated her still covered feet before the Noxian claimed her pussy while the Ionian tackled her asshole. Her eyes rolled back as climax after climax returned to her en masse, constantly being filled or coated in someone's newest batch of spunk. And each time she dove further and further out of sanity until she simply couldn't move.

When she finally felt her hair release of someone's grip, and the cock that filled her throat with more spunk left her, she got the angle to finally see the clock. What was supposed to be thirty minutes after eight turned to one in the morning, time seeming to have melted with the ability to rationalize it was left with a blank gaze affixed to the clock and a body with the only ability to twitch from the seemingly endless orgasm she was forced to bear. She could barely feel the last ropes of cum land on her body, leaving her covered from head to toe in pearls of white. Her mouth oozed the goblets that her throat couldn't catch anymore, and her ass and pussy had a constant stream of spunk pooling to the floor between her legs. All she could feel was burning arousal and cooling semen inside and out.

William laughed amusedly as he finally stopped the recording on his summoner orb, watching the other three gentlemen fully satisfied with their brutal and messy revenge against the Night Hunter. He clapped in applause at the performance, more than satisfied with the outcome of the event and anxious to the future. "I say, gentlemen. That was quite the show you put on. Bravo, bravo." he mused.

Devan was the first to speak through pants. "Welp...heh...always good to get back what a slut has stolen from me. Plus I got to release a shit ton of stress from all this." he mused.

"I'm not gonna go to the gym for a few days," Alexander added, walking over to stomp his barefoot atop the still form of the markswoman.

"At first I was upset I didn't outright kill her. Now I am glad I didn't. haven't had a chance to let loose fucking someone in a few months..." Takuya mused.

"Well with that said, I think this lunar festival has been quite the success, don't you all agree?" William called. The three males nodded, looking to the blond. "There is the matter, however, of payment that needs to be addressed."

It was then that their gazes turned questioning, vestiges of frustration welling in their eyes. "Payment?" Alexander asked first.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Devan asked afterward.

"Quite simple really. The use of my property has always come with a price. Not to mention the damage I will have to repair, and the cleanup and cost for the facilities...I assume you will be paying individually?" William finished.

"Hold on. You want us to pay for helping you get a free fuck to her?" Takuya thundered. William only nodded as if the dark tone in the Ionian's voice didn't exist. "Fuck that. you'd be lucky we didn't put you up for a plug to continuously fuck whatever bitch you have."

"Not that lucky." Devan smiled, pointing to the summoner orb William was holding. " With the recording, I think you have little option than to let us come back for some more stress relief. And maybe a few hundred thousand valors for our service? I think that's fair."

"I second that. I need a good butt slut to get off on, and I can attest that a Demacian's ass is better than any other." Alexander added, moving from over Vayne and to the blond to grab his orb. William's cheshire grin never faltered, however.

"You know, you raise a valid argument..." he mused. Alexander smiled wickedly as he reached down for the orb slowly. The sound of the sliding doors opening muted from the three, and four shadowed figures showing from the darkness of the hall. "But, counter-argument: what is that on your neck?"

Alexander paused at the question looking to the blond before the room was shrouded in darkness as the lights were cut. A massive wave of pain seemed to erupt from the spot he mentioned. He wanted to speak, but he noticed suddenly the coldness of his limbs and tongue and looked down to see a stream of red falling from his neck. Alexander gurgled as he saw the sudden dark figure standing beside him, a blade coated in his blood in its hand, before his body lost strength and fell onto the table. The empty bottle of alcohol falling over as his life essence spilled from him and his eyes faded.

Takuya went wide-eyed as he saw the sudden drop of the larger male, and looked over to see Devan with a long metal object sticking out from his chest and raising him to the air. In one swift motion, the Piltover summoner was cut from the center of the chest through the side, his arm being cleaved off quickly and his body falling to the floor lifeless.

Takuya panicked, seeing two of the three males he was with slain silently without his awareness. He looked to see William smiling sinisterly at him, the two figures who had slain the other summoners turning their gazes to him as well. "Y-you killed them!?" he nearly screamed, stepping back as fear crept through his head.

"What are you talking about? I am just collecting the debt for raping my fiance," William said in a dark yet sing-song tone, grabbing the napkin from his dress shirt to wipe the blood of the Noxian that spilled on his cheek. "And from what I gathered, you were pretty keen on being as harsh and forceful as possible with it. So let's make your payment a little more...interesting."

With that, the Ionian heard the sound of growling from behind him, along with heavy chains being rattled. His body froze as the snarling grew closer, his vision turning to see a large dire wolf chained by three other silhouettes keeping it from immediately assaulting him glaring down at him hungrily.

"Dinner time~" William sang. Without warning the three released the chains, and he had no time to shriek in terror before the wolf leapt upon him, ripping his flesh from his body and devouring his organs and bones. The screams and cries of pain died down quickly, the sound of ripping skin and crunching replacing the life of the Ionian now no more than a puddle of body parts and blood.

William kept his smile as he watched the three slaughtered viciously before him, taking more glee in the Ionian being ripped apart by his pet dire wolf before standing from his seat and collecting the outstretched coat from the person who slit Alexander's throat. "Now then. Have this mess cleaned up before tomorrow? Just because some fools decided playing with my property was good and receiving their return left it a mess, doesn't mean we need to silence the Lunar festival." William order. The five shadows bowed, before the one who handed him she jacket removed her hood and looked to the Night Hunter. Her face was of the woman who originally directed the markswoman to her trap, her previously sweet expression replaced with a cold and empty one.

"Well done, Cadence. Your job was accomplished successfully my dear," William cooed, running a hand over the cheek of the servant before keeping his thumb to the bottom lip. The woman sighed at his touch, before feeling herself pulled into a sloppy and quick kiss before pushed away. "Have yourself cleaned and prepared for my return to the manor. I'd prefer my servants and concubines void of the essence of another male before I relieve stress with them."

"Y-yes, Master." she whimpered, before throwing her cowl over her head and stepping back for the blond to walk to the wolf. The wolf looked to the male and growled, before seeing the face and turning into a submissive whimper.

"Who's a good boy?" William asked sweetly, kneeling down and ruffling the mane of one of the heads. "Enjoy your meal, Vexicus. You will have the others for dinner tomorrow."

The wolf barked almost happily, before turning its attention back to the mostly devoured corpsed before it and continuing its feast. William turned his attention to the Night Hunter, whose awareness to the situation left her stunned and terrified. In any other instance, she would be quick to eliminate the wolf, it's size being simple for her. However she was still left weakened and vulnerable, her crossbows far from her reach and her position surrounded.

Vayne met gazes with the blond, the blackened eye hidden from her view by the shadow of his body as the lights available was only that of the moon. The same demonic smile that she saw days before, the same one that hounded her for months on end, was now covering the face before her. At that moment, Vayne understood that she was truly scared.

"Now then Shauna, how about that coffee?" William offered, outstretching his jacket to the markswoman.

* * *

**Months later...**

William sat in his office chair, pulling the rim of his cup from his lips as the french roast filled his taste buds and nostrils. In his free hand he tossed away the paper with him and the Night Hunter, both attired in white as they shared their lip lock in matrimony days prior. He sighed as his body relaxed suddenly before a shudder erupted from him and he peered down to his desk with a smile.

"Dear, I know you are eager, but I still have plenty to do today," he called, lowering his hand to the cheek of the dark-haired markswoman, or who was once a champion and hunter. Since their marriage, the Night Hunter had given all prospects of the Vayne fortune to the Armstrongs, and Shauna herself was left at the whim of the Demacian male she just finished satisfying with her mouth underneath his desk. "We still need to properly manage the blacksmiths of Armstrong with the knowledge your father kept in his study. It would be a shame if our work went to waste or was stolen, wouldn't it?"

"Y-yes...dear..." Vayne said reluctantly. William's eyes gleamed for a second before he gently raised the former champion from her knees and pressed her into the surface of the desk.

"I am sorry. I didn't quite hear you. Could you repeat that?" he stated darkly. Vayne widened her eyes in terror, before sputtering out.

"Y-yes, M-master!" she called. William laughed jovially as he reached down and unbuttoned his trousers.

"Now, now. That little slip reminded me of when you were such a tease to get. How about we savor the good times once again? At least before I send you off to 'incentivise' our partners?" he offered. Vayne gulped, but her eyes shut as she remembered she was lost on purpose now. With her marriage, she resigned from being a champion of the institute and ceased her job as a hunter. Now she stays in the Armstrong manor under careful surveillance, and at the whim of its head.

"Y-yes, master..." she whimpered before she felt her underwear parted once again before William inserted his erection into her pussy once more. She moaned softly, her sound muffled against the emphasized reaction of her 'husband' and the soft contact of his hips between her legs.

"Mmmmm...Just as glorious as the first time. Those hexnanos have done wonders to keep you linked with my seed. I cannot wait to see what we accomplish from here on, my love," he cooed, pulling her head up into a sloppy kiss as his hips pumped into her open legs. He broke it momentarily before glaring into her gaze. "And I am more anxious to meet my _heir_ in months time~"


End file.
